Diabolik Lovers: New Beginning
by lovergirl099
Summary: Shuu was preparing to sneak out to play with Edgar one night, when he's stopped by all five of his younger brothers; only to discover that they want to come too! Stunned he agrees. But with a war about to start, what dangers await these vampire siblings?
1. Chapter 1

The Sakamaki brothers were unhappy. Despite being the sons of the Vampire king Karlheinz and having almost everything they could've ever wanted, they were very unhappy. The eldest Shuu, aged 11, was arguably the happiest of the six brothers. For he at least had an escape, that being his human friend Edgar. Everyday after his lessons with his mother Beatrix, he would run to the underground waterway, or their seceret base as they called it, to play and forget about their troubles for at least a little while. For Shuu, those moments were what kept him sane. It made him want a taste of the world Edgar called home.

One evening after dinner, Shuu was perparing to sneak out to go play with Edgar again.

"Just where do you think you're running off too?" a voice from behind said in a stern, supsious tone. Shuu froze and spun aroud; coming face-to-face with his five younger brothers. Reiji, aged 10. Ayato, Kanato, and Laito, the triplets, aged 9, and Subaru, aged 8.

"Um, just out for a walk..." Shuu started, in a very unconvincing tone, but he stopped when he realized that the other five werem't buying it. Ayato, the oldest and most confrontational of the triplets stepped forward.

"You're sneaking out to go play with that human aren't you? Don't even bother trying to deny it, Reiji told us everything." Ayato said in his mocking, cocky tone. Shuu looked down at the floor, dismayed. His cover was blown. Any moment now his mother would storm into the room to scold him, possibly even drag him to the punishment room in the basement, a fate usually resereved for Ayato from his mother Cordellia.

But to his suprised, that didn't happen.

"Hey Teddy, don't you think it's unfair that Shuu-san gets to go have all the fun?" Kanato said as he held his teddy bear, Laito agreed.

"It's true Shuu-kun, how mean of you to keep all the fun to yourself while your poor little brothers stay home and suffer." Laito said in his sing-song voice. Shu was confused, what was their end-game here?

"So what exactly do you guys want? I don't understand."

"Simple, we want to come with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Well, here's chapter two! I know I haven't done much since I published this story back in December, but I've written this chapter and chapter 3 in that time! I've worked really hard on this chapter and it's been a long time coming, so I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be coming soon.

* * *

"Shuu! There you are, I was starting to get worried! Where were yo...huh?" Edgar stopped in the middle of his welcoming when he realized that his friend wasn't alone. Behind him were 5 other boys he didn't recognize.

"Who are these guys? Shuu, you know 'em?" Edgar asked, slightly suspicious of the new arrivals. Shuu hadn't mentioned anything about bringing company the night before, so he was a bit caught off guard. If there was one thing Edgar hated, besides aristocrats, it was being caught off guard.

"Hi Edgar. Sorry I'm late. These are my younger brothers; this is Reiji, he's 10." Shuu motioned to Reiji' who provided Edgar with a charming smile and shook his hand confidently. Edgar smiled pleasantly yet eyed Reiji carefully. Even with him being so young, something about this kid just seemed dangerous, but he just couldn't figure out why exactly.

"The pleasure is mine Edgar-san." Reiji said when they shook hands and bowed politely. Edgar nodded and moved his eyes toward the three boys who stood together. Two of them looked incredibly similar, Edgar assumed that they had to be twins. Both had dark red hair and striking cat-like green eyes. The third boy was shorter than the other two boys and his hair and eye color were also different; both being a light violet color.

"These are the triplets; Ayato, Kanato, and Laito, their 9."

Oh, they're triplets? Edgar hadn't seen that part coming. Ayato flashed Edgar a confidant smile and shook his hand firmly. Edgar was taken-aback by the younger boy's strength, it was 100% possible he was going to have bruises in the morning. Kanato eyed Edgar cautiously for a moment but relented and shyly shook Edgar's hand as well. Laito, for being nine was surprisingly well-spoken, but seemed very fake.

The youngest Subaru scowled at Edgar and rolled his eyes but when Edgar smiled sympathetically and held out his hand, the eight-year old blushed and shook it. Edgar couldn't quite place it but something about these 5 kids made him feel uneasy and nervous. Edgar was confident enough with himself that he could admit that the Sakamaki brothers were all handsome, though each in his own unique way. Reiji looked to be the cool and calculating one, while Ayato was confident and cocky. How they could all be so different yet all be related to one another, it really was amazing how different siblings could be.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, let's go play! Since you five are new you guys can decide what we play." Edgar said with a cheeky grin. The five boys looked at him then to Shuu as if they'd misheard what the human boy had just said to them.

"Could we play hide-n'-seek?" Kanato said as he peeked out from behind his bear. HIs small voice made Ayato and Laito jump a bit as he'd barely said two words since sneaking out of the house.

With a nod and a smile, Edgar turned around and started to count. However it wasn't just a simple game of hide-n'-seek. To the five younger Sakamaki brothers, it was the start of something much grander; freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" a loud screech echoed throughout the Sakamaki manor. Cordelia and Beatrix ran throughout the manor trying to locate their sons. Christina was having one of her breakdowns, crying for Subaru to come. Servants were racing through the house and gardens trying to find the six young masters of the house.

*Earlier that night*

Beatrix had entered Shuu's bedroom to see how his studies were coming along. When she entered and saw that he wasn't in his bedroom or the music room, she began to worry. Deciding it was at least worth a shot, she opted to go to Reiji's room to see if her boys were together and getting along for once. But when she opened to the door to her youngest sons bedroom, worry turned to panic.

"Shuu! Reiji!" She cried out as she ran through the manor searching for any sign of her boys when she ran into arguably the one person she absolutely didn't want to see.

Cordelia was lounging on a couch in the foyer drinking a glass of champagne when Beatrix entered the room. Seeing Karl's second wife in such a panic amused the Demon king's daughter greatly. Beatrix looked like an absolute wreck. Once perfectly pinned hair falling out at odd angles, make-up and sweat running down her face. It was honestly hilarious to see.

"Well you've certainly seen better days, wouldn't you say Beatrix?" Cordelia giggled as she sipped her champagne. Beatrix shot a glare to Karlheinz's first wife.

"Oh save it! I'm in no mood to hear it from you tonight! Can't you tell I have bigger concerns than our petty feud?!" Beatrix wasn't normally one to shout unless it was absolutely necessary, but shouting was warranted in this situation.

Cordelia was slightly taken-aback. Beatrix in a panic was hilarious yet frightening.

"What's got you all flustered then? Not like you to be running around like a chicken with it's head cut off." Even though it pained her to say so, seeing Beatrix like this was a bit unsettling, she wouldn't be running around like a crazy person unless it was something serious.

"My boys are gone! Have you seen them? Did they run through here or anywhere you might have been in the past few hours?!" Beatrix said all of this so quickly it was a bit difficult to understand what she was saying. Cordelia stood up and polished off her glass of champagne. In an act that surprised even her, Cordelia poured another glass of champagne and handed it to Beatrix, who stared at the glass confused for a moment before taking it and having a drink of the sweet liquid.

"Slow down, you're not making any sense. Now what?" Cordelia said . Beatrix took a deep breath and downed the rest of the champagne that she had been given. Slowly this time, Beatrix repeated her worries to Cordelia. Rather uncharacteristically, Cordelia actually sat down and listen to Beatrix's story, and in the back of her mind she started to wonder about her own boys, perhaps for the first in her life.

"...So that's why I'm so worried. What if a vampire hunter were to find them or who knows what else!?" Beatrix finished, as her body began to shake as sobs racked her body. The thought of someone harming her children was just too horrible to comprehend.

"Well, I haven't seen them, but they have to be around here somewhere. They can't have gone far. I'll help you look for them, I guess. You're no fun to beat if you go around sulking and crying about nonsense." Cordelia sighed as a she stood up and began a confident stride down the long corridor toward the game room.. What a fool Beatrix could be. Honestly, they'd probably open this door and the boys will be quarreling again, just like any other night. However, to both the vampire ladies shock, there wasn't a sign of any of the boys having been there for some time.

"Huh? I could've sworn they'd be here…" Cordelia pondered, a dainty finger to her chin in thought. This was an immense house, with three wives and six children it needed to be. So there were several places in the home and the garden that the boys could be hiding.

"Maybe the triplets or Subaru know where they are." pondered Cordelia has she turned on her heel and started toward her three children's room. Throwing the door open, as per her style, imagine her surprise when all three rooms were empty. In fact, the rooms showed no signs of anyone having been there in quite sometime.

"Well, this is quite a problem. However, maybe they're in the library or the pool room. After all, five little boys don't just disappear...right?

Apparently they do because they weren't anywhere in the house or garden.

Now Cordelia was freaking out. If her boys, Ayato specifically, were missing, how could they become the head of the family?! She'd be damned if that Shuu brat became the head of this family!

Cordelia and Beatrix stood in the main hall, gasping for breath and panicking. If the boys weren't in the house or the garden then they could literally be anywhere in the human world and if they were there, they could be discovered for what they truly were.

"Excuse me Mistresses." came the timid voice of a young maid, Angela.

Cordelia shot the young girl a harsh glare that sent shivers down her spine. "WHAT?! Can't you see we're a bit busy right at the moment?!

Angela flinched at being screamed at by Cordelia, but she ignored her initial reaction of running away and hiding in the servants quarters.

"I believe I discovered a clue as to the young masters disappearances." she replied, cool as a cucumber, as she pointed to a bed-sheet rope, which lead out the window. Beatrix and Cordelia ran to the window and stared out. The makeshift rope was hidden behind bushes, must of this side of the house had high shrubs, that way there was less of a chance of being spotted, if on the rare chance a human entered their domain. However, no one ever thought the boys would use that coverage to escape from the house.

* * *

Christina's screaming startled both women as the screaming and sobbing shook the house. The panicked footsteps of servants running to her aid echoed through the halls. Cordelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Great, now the crazy one has to have an episode! We don't have time for this nonsense. The longer Ayato is gone, the less time he has to study and become the head of the family."

Deciding that standing at the open window wasn't going to find their children any faster and hoping that Christina would have Subaru either near her or knowledge of where he was at least, the two women ran up the stairs of the tower where Christina was kept. Upon reaching her room, if you could really call in that, Cordelia and Beatrix found Christina struggling in the the hold of one of the butlers while a few of the maids attempted to soothe her albeit with little success.

"WHERE'S SUBARU?! I WANT HIM! SOMEONE BRING HIM TO ME THIS INSTANT!" Christina screamed at the top of her lungs. Faintly in the background, Beatrix could hear a vase from downstairs break. Christina, through her episode, noticed Cordelia and Beatrix staring at her. The mentally-ill woman broke free from the butlers hold and crawled frantically toward the first and second wives. Grabbing at Beatrix's skirt, she wept uncontrollably.

"Have you seen Subaru!? I want my son!" she repeated for the third time since her episode had began.

Beatrix looked at the pathetic woman sympathetically as she knelt down and put her hands on Christina's shoulders.

"Christina, we need you to calm yourself. We have some terrible information to give to you about, not only Subaru, but our boys as well. In order for you to assist us with finding a solution, you need to get ahold of yourself. Do you understand?

Christina, while still crying, somehow managed to take a deep breath and compose herself somewhat. Without speaking a word, she nodded at Beatrix.

Beatrix took a moment to find the right words to explain this gently. However, no matter what way she worded this, this was not going to end well. "We can't find any of the boys. We think they ran off somewhere. We need your help to…"

To say that Christina didn't take the news well would be an understatement, to say the least. Before Beatrix could finish her sentence, Christina began to scream again, louder and more uncontrollable than the last time. Cordelia slapped her hands over her ears as the screaming was so ear-shattering. The maids and butlers sprang into action at once. Trying to restrain and console Christina again.

"You're all useless! I'll find Ayato and the others myself!" Cordelia shouted as she raced from the room and down the stairs. She'd find those damn kids by herself if that's what it took!

* * *

Beatrix cried as she looked out the window toward the garden. Wherever her boys were, she prayed they were safe. She'd never never stop looking for them, she'd die first.

"Shuu, Reiji...my precious boys. I'll find you both, I promise!

* * *

Authors Note!

I'm back! I apologize for such a long wait! I had so much trouble writing this chapter, that and life just got in the way. BTW, did you guys know that More Blood got an English dub for the anime adaptation? I only found out a few days ago and I have finished it twice since then. If you haven't seen it, I'd say check it out!

Also, for the record, I am aware that Beatrix's speech to Christina is not an appropriate manner in dealing with mental illness. I tried to be as careful as I could, but I was getting impatient in regards to publishing this and kinda rushed through the last third of this chapter.

To be honest, I'm not super happy with the ending of this chapter. However, I missed writing this story so much and I did what I did what I could too improve it.

I thank all of you for your patience in waiting for this update! My laptop broke and I've been short of the funds needed to get it fixed, despite starting a new job recently. Unfortunately other expenses come first sometimes. I'll get it fixed hopefully later in May, then maybe I won't force you all to wait so long for chapter 4!

Until next time my lovely readers!


End file.
